<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Opposites Day by wretcheddyke</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23565337">Opposites Day</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/wretcheddyke/pseuds/wretcheddyke'>wretcheddyke</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Doctor Who (2005)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, First Kiss, Yaz POV, its bad y'all im sorry, solitract au</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:08:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,956</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23565337</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/wretcheddyke/pseuds/wretcheddyke</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>how to not kiss yasmin khan accidentally on purpose AKA what if the solitract reversed your conscious impulses?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Thirteenth Doctor/Yasmin Khan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>86</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Opposites Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this came to me in a dream hence the headfuckery (also it's not very good but i spend a day on it so here we are!)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“We’re in a mirrored universe.” The Doctor explains. </p><p> </p><p>“Been to a lot of those have you?” Graham asks.</p><p> </p><p>“No. Not like this. Going off mythology with this one.” She looks concerned. </p><p> </p><p>“That’s why your earring's on the wrong side?” Yaz observes. She looks different in this universe, the slight inconsistencies in her symmetry reflected, creating a whole new face. Still her, still just as beautiful. </p><p> </p><p>“Exactly. Expect a bit of a head wonk. Apparently, these places can affect more than just appearances.” The Doctor walks confidently around the reversed attic, scanning her sonic. </p><p> </p><p>“What like an evil twin?” Graham asks, bewildered and pulling a ham sandwich out his jacket pocket. </p><p> </p><p>“Weren’t you saving that?” Yaz looks at the smushed sandwich. </p><p> </p><p>“Sort of. Theoretically, each parallel universe could reflect a different characteristic. Appearances, like here, morality in cases of evil mirror twins.” She reads her sonic with a furrowed brow. </p><p> </p><p>“Like Mona the Vampire.” Yaz taps Graham’s shoulder but he’s more confused by the reference than anything. </p><p> </p><p>“I was gonna save this.” He looks at his sandwich and then proceeds to take another bite. </p><p> </p><p>“Right. Looks like this might be a bigger head wonk than first anticipated. Everyone stay calm.” She stuffs her sonic back into her pocket, taking a few steps towards the pair. </p><p> </p><p>“What is it, Doctor?” Yaz’ hand raises from her side, completely possessed with a life of its own, and gently tucks a loose strand of blonde hair back behind the Doctor’s ear. “I—… sorry. I didn’t mean to do that.” She can feel blush threaten her cheeks and she blinks it away. </p><p> </p><p>The Doctor shuffles on her feet a little, holding eye contact a beat longer than normal, “This universe, it’s reflecting—reversing—our conscious impulses. Nothing too invasive. We should be able to ignore it. Bit like when I say don’t think of an orange…“</p><p> </p><p>“I think of an orange.” Yaz finishes her sentence. </p><p> </p><p>“So you’re telling me, whenever I try not to do something, I do it?” Graham asks over a mouthful of bread. </p><p> </p><p>“Sorry.” The Doctor looks mournfully at the half-eaten sandwich. “It’s more of a nuisance than anything. Quite easy to get past with a bit of brainwork—“ </p><p> </p><p>Yaz and Graham leap out their skin when the Doctor suddenly nocks a mug off a nearby table, letting it violently smash against the wood floor. “Ugh! <em> Do </em> knock the mug off!” She rubs at her temples. “Sorry. Chaotic intrusive thoughts. Copying mechanisms work the opposite here.” The pair look on bewildered at the mess of cracked porcelain, unsure whether to laugh or not. </p><p> </p><p>“How do we ignore it?” Yaz is suddenly hit with panic as she realises how vulnerable this could make her. </p><p> </p><p>“Active decision making. Whatever you decide to do, you’ll be inclined to do the opposite. Brilliant defence mechanism. Luckily we’re not blind to it so we can recalculate our actions. But doing something without thinking, that’s when we’re in trouble.” </p><p> </p><p>“Good job Ryan’s not here then.” Yaz laughs before halting. “I didn’t mean to say that out loud.” The Doctor and Graham can’t help but hold back smirks at the instant karma. </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>“Alright, no need to panic.” </p><p> </p><p>“I'm not panicking.” </p><p> </p><p>“I know, I was talking to myself.” The Doctor paces back and forth, Yaz has been so inside her mind she forgot the Doctor was fighting against this parallel universe in her own head. She rambles frantically talking about mirrors and portals and anti-zones, mind leaping from one idea to the next, punctuated with gasps and ohs before— </p><p> </p><p>“I’ve told you about the Solitract, right?” </p><p> </p><p>“Literally never heard the word before.” Yaz tries to stop the look of complete adoration smothering her expression but the resistance only makes things worse. </p><p> </p><p>“It’s a theory, a myth, a bedtime story my gran you to tell me.” She knows she should be focusing on the dangerous parallel universe they’ve found themselves in but images of the Doctor in childhood fill Yaz’ mind. She’d never really considered the Doctor as anything but fully formed but the thought of a younger, clueless, vulnerable Doctor pricks her heart with loving spikes. </p><p> </p><p>“You had a grandmother?!” It comes out in that eager voice, the one she has no control over, as the Solitract reverses her hesitation and lets it spill from her lips.</p><p> </p><p>“I had seven but Granny Five—my favourite—used to tell me about the Solitract.” The Doctor pauses then grabs Yaz firmly by the shoulders pushing her back to sit on the bed. Yaz glances down at the Doctor’s lips for a fraction of a second and before she can fully register what's happing the blonde accelerates her movements, swooping further and further in.  </p><p> </p><p>The kiss is so out of the blue Yaz is having difficulty comprehending it. The Doctor’s lips are soft but firm, fitting with hers like pieces in a jigsaw. It’s more than a peck and Yaz can smell the Doctor’s hair, feel the heat from her person. <em> Move your hands, reach out and touch her, draw her closer.  </em>Yaz’ arms lay dumbly at her sides and just as she breaks through the mental block the Doctor pulls back with a smacking sound. </p><p> </p><p>“I meant to do the opposite of that.” The Doctor’s eyes are wide and she’s blushing slightly. A million thoughts rush through Yaz’ head—<em> the Doctor just kissed me. what’s the opposite of kissing? she was trying not to kiss me? </em>—but all she can do is raise her fingertips to her mouth to feel buzzing remains of the kiss. The Doctor suddenly spins away, putting much-needed distance between them and it’s like Yaz can breathe again.</p><p> </p><p>“Pre-time, pre-everything, all the nuts and bolts of the universe were there… but they couldn't fit together properly because the Solitract was there. Our universe can’t work with the Solitract in it.” </p><p> </p><p>“Your gran told you this as a bedtime story?”<em>  I really should be focusing more on the issue at hand. </em> But the Doctor’s cheeks are still a bit red and she can’t look her in the eye and how can Yaz focus on anything other than her?</p><p> </p><p>“Only when I had trouble sleeping.” Her obliviousness to her bizarre life makes it only more endearing to Yaz and she can’t help the amused sigh that escapes. </p><p> </p><p>“Are you sayin’ we’re now on the Solitract plane?” Yaz raises from the bed, panic suddenly taking over as she realises the danger they’re in. </p><p> </p><p>“I wish I wasn’t, but I think I am. I’m scared. Are you scared? I’m genuinely terrified. I’m trying to stop saying it.” Her face is a mixture of excited at her revelation as well as panic-stricken. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Don’t touch her face.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Yaz reaches a hand out to cup the Doctor’s face, gently running a thumb over her cheek. “Sorry, I—“ </p><p> </p><p>“It’s okay.” The Doctor looks petrified of the touch but doesn’t make any move to pull away; in fact, she leans in slightly to Yaz palm. </p><p> </p><p>“We’ll figure it out, Doctor. I’m right here with you.” <em> I should kiss her now.  </em>But of course, she doesn’t move. </p><p> </p><p>“That’s what I’m worried about.” She confesses in a moment of calm honesty before blinking away bouts of confusion. With a slight shake of her head and step back the spell is broken, Yaz’ hand dropping limply to her side. </p><p> </p><p>“Erm… So, this is a separate exiled universe that is also a consciousness.” Yaz gets herself back on track. </p><p> </p><p>“That’s what Granny Five said… She also said that Granny Two was a secret agent for the Zygons but she seems bang on with this one! But why? Why create a separate parallel universe with a doorway to your world and copies of Grace and Trina?” </p><p> </p><p>“When you say it like that, it sounds like a trap.” Yaz can feel the fear bubbling in her chest. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh, Yasmin Khan. You are brilliant.” She seems surprised at her own words but doesn’t stop her flow. "Grace, Trina, this place feeling like your world, the reversing of our conscious impulses… all intended to keep us here.” Fighting the urge to stay exactly where she stands, Yaz reaches for the Doctor’s hand and they flee towards Graham and the Solitract. </p><p> </p><p>*** </p><p> </p><p>Yaz’ back hits hard cold stone as she’s flung dramatically through the portal, back into the anti-zone. She wastes no time getting to her feet, calling out for Ryan and rushing back towards their own reality. </p><p> </p><p>“I need to get this open but I can’t force it with my sonic like I did before because it’s clever and it’s adapting.” The worry in the Doctor’s voice had spurred Yaz to action. <em> Think, think. Mirror world. Locked portal. Reversed consciousness.  </em></p><p> </p><p>“Reversed consciousness!” The idea had hit her causing the group to look on with confused gazes. “You say unlocked mirror portal…” </p><p> </p><p>“And the mirror stays locked.” The Doctor had finished her sentence. </p><p> </p><p>“You need to do the opposite, like… reverse the polarity or something.” </p><p> </p><p>“Yasmin Khan, you speak my language.” The rush of pride she’d felt at the Doctor’s acknowledgement still buzzes in her chest and powers the movement of her legs beneath her. </p><p> </p><p>“Where’s the Doctor?!” She hears Ryan yell and looks around frantically for the blonde, anti-zone collapsing around them. </p><p> </p><p>“Coming through!” The sound of that familiar voice sends relief flooding through her veins as they dive back through the mirror; the Doctor turning to lock the portal with her sonic, smashing it into shards. </p><p> </p><p>The attic feels calm and still in comparison to the chaos. “We’re safe from the Solitract. Don’t know if it survived. Made a new friend… a whole conscious universe... then had to say goodbye.” She looks wistfully at the demolished mirror and Yaz loathes the return of hesitation, wanting only to reach out to the Doctor and pull her into a hug. Instead, her feet stay stuck, not by some mental block implemented by a conscious universe but simply out of fear. Fear of rejection, fear of seeming weak or presumptuous. But the Solitract had pulled back the blindfold; the Doctor <em> kissed </em> her, made her reach out and touch her, forced her to act and now? Now going back to resistance, to hesitation and self-denial feels impossible. </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>“I see the sheep have moved on… probably off plotting. Come on!” The Doctor calls back to Yaz as she makes her way towards the TARDIS.</p><p> </p><p>The door clicks shut behind her and Yaz isn’t sure what to say once she’s alone in the console room with the Doctor. She’s fiddling with the controls but the occasional looks out the corner of her eyes tell Yaz she’s playing busy as a distraction. </p><p> </p><p>“Doctor,” Yaz broaches carefully, a hint of amusement leaking through at her poor performance. </p><p> </p><p>“Hmm?” The Doctor’s eyes snap up as she acts oblivious but Yaz can see the sheepishness in her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“You have to resist kissing me a lot then or just that one time?” She feels giddy at the cocky remark—panic and exhilaration mixing in her chest, making her dizzy—as she approaches the Doctor.</p><p> </p><p>The Doctor scrunches up her nose but gives a shy laugh, “Maybe a couple of times.” She confesses, letting her eyes drop down to Yaz lips. </p><p> </p><p>Yaz doesn’t think she’s ever been this close to the Doctor before, not in this universe at least, not with all her bearings intact. She can see the little smile playing at the corners of her mouth—<em> that beautiful mouth </em> —and her dark eyes glittering under the TARDIS light.<em> I’m gonna kiss her now— </em></p><p> </p><p>“Alright, Doc. Ready to go, sorry about the delay.” The pair leap apart at the boys' intrusion, eyes wide but holding back laughs at the excruciatingly poor timing.<em> God please, take me back to the Solitract, </em>Yaz curses. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>